Where Are You Christmas?
by SkyLark1
Summary: The Gundam pilots spend their first Christmas in peace time together.


DISCLAIMER: None of these Gundam Wing characters are mine and I do not own the beautiful song 'Where Are You Christmas?" by Faith Hill. Still, they're wonderful to work with!  
  
Well, 'tis the season! I had to do a Christmas fic! And his idea was too sweet! I hope you enjoy! This goes out to all of my faithful readers: Snodin, Stormy, Sam, Sky0 and all of you whose names I do not know.   
  
Tracy 14, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you enjoy your birthday surprise!   
  
Enjoy, Love SkyLark  
  
  
  
  
Where Are You Christmas  
by SkyLark  
  
  
It was the first day of December, the first December after the Marimaya incident. In Maryland, alone the shoreline of a beach and house, it was beginning to snow early that morning. Inside the house, two young men lied in the bed that they shared, sleeping soundly in each other's arms. One had short, unruly, dark brown hair. The other had long, wavy, chestnut hair that spread like a thin blanket over the pair.   
  
The heavy, white comforter added to the body warmth that they gave each other this cold winter. The first light of morning was beginning to brighten the sky and the long-haired teenager opened his eyes slowly. When they focused and looked out the window, they widened. He smiled from ear-to-ear and whispered in awe, "It's snowing."   
  
The pilot looked up to his sleeping partner, still smiling and looked to his peaceful face. He bit his lip and kissed his nose gently. "Heero," he whispered. "Heero, it's snowing. Wake up, sleepy head." "Mmmm. Duo?" the Wing pilot asked before opening his eyes slowly. With some concern in his voice, he asked, "What's wrong, koi? You're never awake before ten in the morning."   
  
Duo smiled and kissed his cheek as he whispered, "Look outside." Heero turned his head to his left and looked out the window, his eyes widening. Duo jumped out of the bed after swiftly throwing his black boxers back on and ran to the window. He laughed and threw the shades open all the way as he cheered to the breathtaking view before him. His lover sat up and replaced his boxers as he made his way there.   
  
Heero had seen snow before, but it was the first time he actually was able to really look at it. The sight was breathtaking as the ground was being covered by a white, cold blanket. He just looked in silent awe as the huge flakes fell from the sky heavily. Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around the Wing pilot's waist.   
  
He whispered as he lied his head over where his heart was beating. "Isn't it beautiful?" Heero nodded and replied in such a small voice that Duo almost missed it, "Hai." Duo kissed his cheek and made a quick move to the closet as he searched for his winter attire. "I know the perfect place for us to go sledding," the American laughed as he was practically bouncing off the walls.   
  
The Wing pilot went on to change into heavier clothes as well as he watched his lover in silent adoration. Duo was always the liveliest person that Heero ever knew, and ever would know. Still, that liveliness somehow multiplied this time of the year. This was to be their first Christmas as a couple, as they had been together for several months now. Duo had been waiting for this for as long as he could remember, ever since he got to know the Japanese pilot.   
  
To add to the excitement, they had been back to fighting missions with their replenished Gundams and their reunited comrades. Even Quatre was looking forward to Christmas. The five young men were more of a family than anything. It was only right that they all spend the holidays together.   
  
Duo was in two layers of sweats and threw on a black, wool snowcap over his head as he cheered, "Beatchya, koi!" At that, he ran down the stairs in the blink of an eye. Heero chuckled deeply to himself and wrapped his navy scarf around his neck, not bothering to clothe his head. The pair took to their motorcycle. Duo took to driving as his partner held on while they sped through the huge flakes. "YYYYEEEEEHHHAAAA!" the American cheered loudly as he drove. He went on to catch some flakes on his stuck-out tongue.   
  
Finally, they arrived at a football field a few miles from their house. The tall slopes at the sides went right up for what seemed forever with plenty of hills and bumps. At the top of the hill, Duo rested a long, deep green sled on the deep snow as the flakes went on falling. He let Heero get on first, since he never did this before. He smiled, "Ready, Heero?" The Wing pilot nodded and gave a warm smile, "Ready when you are."   
  
The American smiled from ear-to-ear and cheered, "Then here we go!" At this, he pushed hard and jumped on the back just as the sled went over the edge of the steep slope. Even the 'Perfect Soldier' couldn't help but cheer and laugh with his partner as they went down at great speed. When they reached the bottom, they were knocked off of the sled, spinning in the white blanket beneath them.  
  
They both lied on their backs, laughing as they tried to catch their breaths after the ride. As their laughter went down to chuckles, Heero crawled over to his lover like a stalking predator and positioned himself over Duo. His lover reached up after removing a black glove and caressed his cheek.   
  
"Thank you," Heero whispered as he leaned down and kissed his lips gently. "For your first sled ride?" Duo smiled. "Anytime." Heero kissed his lips once again and shook his head, "For showing me how to live." Duo reached up again and pulled him down into an embrace. They lied like that for a moment, too wrapped in each other's warmth to feel the cold air and snow around them.  
  
Heero smiled and got to his feet. He reached his hand down and pulled Duo to his feet. The American grabbed the sled and cheered, "Ready to go again!" "Race you to the top," Heero smiled wickedly. They took into a sprint up the hill again in their boots. All was right in the world for the happy couple.   
  
******  
  
Much later that afternoon, after hours of sledding, Duo walked into the dining room from the kitchen with two coffee cups filled with a hot drink. "Hot chocolate and marshmallows just seem to taste better on days like this," he smiled as he handed the Japanese pilot his cup.   
  
As they sat and drank at the table, Heero looked out to the snow that kept falling. "I never thought that I'd even learn to appreciate something so simple," he said quietly. Duo shrugged, "It takes time to appreciate the little things." "Or an angel," Heero whispered as he looked into Duo's eyes. The American paused in shock at the words. He bit his lip and smiled as he threw his arms around Heero's neck. Heero returned the embrace and kissed the braided pilot's temple.  
  
Duo pulled back and kissed the Wing pilot's lips. The kiss deepened as Heero kissed back with passion. When they broke for air, Duo was a bit flushed on account of the hot kiss and cold air they had just returned from. He kissed the tip of Heero's nose and smiled, "So what do you say?" he asked, bouncing in his chair. The Wing pilot smiled nod nodded. With a whoop, the American jumped out of his chair and threw on a new, dry second layer of clothing. His lover was right behind and took over the driving of the motorcycle.   
  
That night, the pair returned and carefully brought in a large Christmas tree. They set it up in the center of the living room, where it could be seen clearly from outside through the windows. "Perfect," Duo smiled as he looked to the tree. Heero pulled out the lights that they had bought as they began decorating the rest of the house first.   
  
It was things like this that had been robbed of Heero and his cousin as they grew up. While there was not much Heero believed in when it came to God, al that he knew was Christmas time made his love happy, and that happiness was contagious. He was willing to do anything to see that Duo always stayed happy. And to be with him like this was like a dream he ever would have thought imaginable.   
  
The pair worked quickly together as they lines all of the windows and stairways with colored lights and other decorations. Finally, it was time for the tree. This was something that Duo took the more time in decorating. Even during the wars, he would take whatever green plant he could that resembled a tree and decorated it with foil ornaments that he would make.   
  
Now, he and Heero, who he loved the moment he saw him, worked at their own Christmas tree. The whole time, they talked- well, Heero mostly listened. When the lights were strung from top to bottom, Heero pulled out a box of ornaments that they had purchased. Christmas balls, tinsel and handmade ornaments that Duo made were hung as the braided pilot's Christmas CD played in the background. Duo sang along as he worked his way around the tree, making sure there wasn't a spot left uncovered.   
  
Heero took out a small hand-carved ornament of a tin soldier. There was a red heart painted over where his heart would be. The soldier also had a sweet smile painted on his face. Handling the ornament with special care, Heero walked over to the tree. Duo was placing more tinsel on when his lover walked over to a branch not far from him. Heero smiled warmly to him as he placed the ornament on the tree. Duo smiled back the same and went back to working with the tinsel. Before long, everything in the boxes had been put up.   
  
Last but not least, the tree star was left. The large, silver ornament was taken carefully from its box. Heero asked, "Ready?" Duo smiled shook his head, "Nah. It's all you, koibito." The Wing pilot's eyes widened for a second, then he smiled warmly. Duo turned bent over a bit to allow Heero to walk on his back. With grace and easy, the pair was standing straight, Duo's feet on his ground with Heero standing on his shoulders. The Japanese pilot reached up and secured the star. With that accomplished, he jumped down. Duo ran and flipped the switch on while turning the room lights out.  
  
The bright lights from the house to the tree and the star illuminated the room. Heero caught his breath and sighed in content as he felt Duo's arm wrap around his waist. The American kissed his cheek and rested his head on the Wing pilot's shoulder. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and kissed his head.They stayed like that for a moment before Duo pulled back and whispered, "I'll be right back."   
  
Duo brought their glasses of eggnog from the kitchen. The couple sat closely as they drank their eggnog and looked to the Christmas tree. The only lights on were the ones they placed on the tree and around the house, causing a beautiful, warm glow. Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder as his lover rested his head on top of his. They stayed like that, not saying a word...Just enjoying each other's presence and this moment together.  
  
"So Quatre, Trowa and Wufei will be over a few nights before Christmas?" Duo asked quietly. Heero nodded, "Yea. They'll be here from that time through New Years." Duo smiled, "Cool. Our first Christmas in peacetime." he looked up to Heero and smiled, "And our first together a couple." That caused Heero to smile back to him and he kissed Duo's forehead. "Our first of countless, love," he vowed in a whisper. The American sighed in content as he lied his head against his partner's chest. Everything was perfect. Nothing was going to ruin this Christmas for the lost souls who finally found each other.  
  
******  
  
The next few weeks were busy with Christmas shopping and playing in the snow for Heero and Duo. They had received word that their friends were looking forward to joining them before long. Trowa was off on a mission at that time. Quatre and Wufei felt that it was only right that they wait for him at Quatre's mansion, where they all lived now. He was due back the second week of December, so there would be plenty of time to get to Heero and Duo's house. All of the pilots were looking forward to that time together, away from the pain and fear that came with the wars. True they had missions off and on, but this was still considered a time of peace, something none of the pilots had ever known before.  
  
******  
  
Duo came into the house one afternoon with filled bags under arms and in his hands. He snuck past Heero as he was in the dining room, reading, and headed upstairs to hide the gifts. Heero did hear his lover come home and he looked up past the book in time to see his partner creep through the room to head to the stairway. The Japanese pilot smiled to himself and returned to his reading.   
  
When the braided pilot bounced back downstairs, he kissed his love's cheek and smiled, "Miss me, Heero?" "Hn," his partner replied. Duo crossed his arms and gasped, playing along, "Is that all I get after hours of shifting through the mobs in the malls?" Heero chuckled deeply and pulled Duo's face down by the braid with a gentle tug. He kissed him deeply and smiled when the kiss broke, "You know I missed you." Duo chuckled and nodded, "I know." He stood and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"All right." Duo announced with a wide smile. "I'm heading upstairs to wrap presents." Heero nodded, "I'll watch." The American laughed, "Over my dead body." The Wing pilot laughed quietly and replied, "Have fun." Duo kissed his temple and ran back upstairs. As he ran up the stairs, he called back, "I have a surprise for you in an hour or so, Heero."   
  
Heero smiled to himself and rose to take out his own bag of gifts that he had hidden in the closet. He managed to finish wrapping most of the gifts he had bought, so he didn't have many to go before he was finished everything. He took to wrapping the boxes inside the bags.   
  
An hour later, the Japanese pilot had just finished all of his work and had hidden everything. As luck would have it, Duo finished right after him. The American pounced down the stairs, humming 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' and smiling from ear to ear. When he saw Heero, who had returned to his book, he cheered, "Finished!" Heero was about to say something when he was suddenly being pulled gently off the chair by his partner. "Come, on. We have to get going for that surprise," Duo smiled as he carefully tugged at his koi's arms.  
  
Heero simply smiled and rose from his seat. The pair had bundled up and made their way to the motorcycle. Duo hopped to the front as Heero climbed on and asked as he wrapped his arms around the braided pilot's waist, "Where are we headed." "Oh, somewhere special that I found," the American winked. "Hang on," he said to the Wing pilot just before riding starting the bike.  
  
The sun had begun setting and after a good hour's drive through the wooded roads far beyond their beach house, Heero was not aware where he and Duo were. Still, the Japanese pilot trusted Duo with his life, and knew that he knew what he was doing. Before much longer, there was a clearing just before where they were driving in the wood. The bike came to a stop and Duo parked the bike with ease even in the snow. He smiled as he looked to his lover, "We're here." Heero nodded as he was the first to slide off the bike.  
  
Duo led him to the clearing, away from the road and never losing his wide smile. Heero followed closely. To Heero's amazement, where the clearing before them began, the ground they walked on ended. They were now at the edge of an enormous, snow-covered cliff. The Wing pilot's eyes widened as he looked at the breathtaking scene around them. The sky was all shades of bright pinks, purples, yellows and oranges. The sky's hues reflected and painted over the snow, barren trees and thick clouds all around. The gentle breeze was all that could be heard for a long time before either pilot spoke.  
  
"This...This is the most beautiful thing I ever saw," Heero whispered breathlessly. He turned to look to his love, who just continued to watch the sunset before him, with a warm smile across his face, the breeze playing with his braid. The colors of the sunset were coloring him as well. "The second most beautiful," Heero corrected himself with a loving smile.   
  
Duo turned to his partner. He blushed and lowered his head, unable to say anything. Heero hugged him tightly and Duo was happy to return the gesture. They pulled back just a bit to share a soft kiss that turned into a deep one. "Ai shiteru, Heero," Duo whispered. "Ai shiteru, Duo," the Japanese pilot whispered back. They sat at the cliff's edge in silence and in each other's arms from then to long after every star was out.   
  
******  
  
A few mornings later, the doorbell to Heero and Duo's house rang. The pair was sitting in the living room on the couch and watching the television when they heard it. Duo jumped off the couch in the blink of an eye as he cheered, "THEY'RE HERE!" Instantly, he flew out of the room and headed for the door. Heero merely smiled as he watched his lover's excitement and walked out of the living room. Duo unlocked the door and threw it open. His smile grew from ear-to-ear when he saw the other pilots standing outside.  
  
Quatre was the first one tackled since he was the closest to the American. All of the pilots laughed and hugged at their reunion. Heero shook the hands of each of his comrades. Quatre smiled to the Wing pilot, "It'll be nice to actually enjoy this time of ear for a change. I never knew this time to be one of peace." Heero nodded, "None of us have. It will be a nice change."  
  
Duo smiled, "I'll show you guys where your rooms are." At that, he led the trio upstairs. Heero watched as they all followed his braided partner. It was then that he recalled the previous Christmas, during the Marimaya incident...   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Heero sat in a dark lab, typing at a computer. "It's Christmas...Yet there's always someone stuck working," Heero heard his American comrade say from the door of the small room, interrupting his thoughts as he was trying to learn more of Marimaya. He looked to his partner, who was making his way over to him. "You know, I never realized that Trowa had a niece," Duo said quietly. "Remember, the Trowa we know isn't the real Trowa Barton," Heero replied flatly. "Yea. I almost forgot," Duo stated. Heero stood and walked to the door. "You leaving?" he heard the other pilot ask. The Wing pilot answered simply, "Yea. Relena's been kidnapped."  
  
Just as he ran off, the Japanese pilot just managed to hear Duo huff, "Humph. Anything for the one you love." Heero's eyes widened as these words, but he continued to run. "I don't love Relena, Duo," he thought to himself. "But if she dies, so does peace. It's the only reason we all have to see that she lives." He heard Duo catch up with him as they went running off to the hanger. "Hey, Heero!" the braided pilot called.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
"Hey, Heero," Duo called to his lover. "Huh?" Heero asked as he snapped out of his memory. Duo smiled to him, "You all right?" His lover smiled back and nodded, "Yea. Just thinking." His partner's smile warmed even more as he nodded back and kissed Heero's cheek gently. "We're ready when you are," Duo whispered in his ear. The small smile on the Wing pilot's face turned to a sly sneer as he replied, "Let's go."  
  
******  
  
"INCOMING!!!" Duo cried as he dodged a huge snowball that was flung towards him. He just managed to miss it. Wufei growled at himself for missing as he reloaded quickly. Trowa nailed Heero in the back with a snowball and was quickly rewarded with a snowball in the face from the Wing pilot. The five pilots were laughing hysterically the whole time as they 'fought.' Wufei managed to his Duo in the side this time as the braided pilot collapsed to the ground, shouting, "I'M HIT! "DUO!" Heero shouted as he tackled Wufei to the snow-covered Earth.   
  
Wufei and Heero laughed as they wrestled and threw snow in each other's faces as they struggled. Duo rose and watched them fight only to be hit in the back of the head by a snowball from Quatre. "Not back for a guy who lives in a desert," he sneered as he made a huge snowball to return the favor. The Arabian just stood smiling and waving, waiting for Duo to try and hit him. As Duo walked towards him, Quatre dove out of the way to reveal a pile of snowballs that Trowa was hiding behind. Duo shouted and laughed as he was in the midst of a shower of snowballs now.  
  
The Wing and Chinese pilots ended their wrestle as they ran to aid Duo in getting back at Quatre and Trowa. After a half-hour, the fight ended without anyone being able to know who won. Everybody was covered in snow. The long time that they had spent outside caught up and they finally fell into the snow, laughing and catching their breath. Once they wiped the access snow from their bodies, the pilots rose and decided that it would be best to go back inside and warm up.   
  
******  
  
Inside with their hot chocolate, the five young men sat in the living room with only the Christmas lights on again. Looking to the tree, Quatre sighed as he lied on the floor, "I could get used to this." Wufei smiled and nodded from the recliner where he sat, "Same here. It's still weird not having to worry about OZ or the wars anymore. It's nice to have something to celebrate for a change." Trowa sipped more of his coco and turned to Heero and Duo, "This was a great idea to spend Christmas here, where there's snow. And the house looks beautiful."  
  
The two lovers smiled to him in appreciation of the complement. Before either of them could say anything, Heero's laptop beeped from it's place in the far corner. Five pairs of eyes turned to the closed device in shock and disbelief.   
  
There was a long pause as they looked to the machine. "The Preventers wouldn't be sending any missions now would they?" Quatre asked nervously. Wufei shook his head, "I would hope not. Christmas is less than a week away now." Heero swallowed hard and rose to take his computer out of the room while the others watched with anxiety.  
  
When the Wing pilot left the room, Duo's eyes were wide with concern. They all just sat in silence, watching the doorway to see the Wing pilot return. Finally, Heero came back to the entrance slowly. He looked to be upset about something, as upset as he would allow to reveal in his face. He cleared his throat and looked to Duo. "It's a message for you," he said quietly.   
  
The others tried not to look too concerned, though it was difficult as they watched Duo stand and walk out of the room. As he passes his lover, the braided pilot felt Heero grab his hand. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the cobalt eyes of his lover. Trying to reassure his koi, Heero gave a gentle smile that was only meant for him. Duo smiled back with a soft sigh. The Wing pilot kissed his hand and squeezed it before Duo walked off to the other room, where the laptop was waiting.  
  
Again, there was a long silence as the pilots sat in waiting to hear what message was sent to Duo. Heero never left his spot at the doorway. After a good few minutes, he heard the slow footsteps of his lover making their way back to the living room. He turned quickly to see if there was anything wrong. Duo walked with his head low as he made his way towards the door. 'Oh no," Heero thought to himself.   
  
Duo looked up and saw that his lover never left his 'post.' The sadness in his blue eyes reflected that the message for him wasn't a good one. But that sadness was forced away with a painful smile as he looked into Heero eyes. He couldn't fool his partner for the life of him. Heero walked to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Duo wrapped his own arms around him and fought the urge to cry. Together, with their arms around each other's waists, they walked to see the others.  
  
The hearts of the other pilots dropped when they saw the state Duo was in. Trowa sighed deeply and asked, "When do you have to leave for the mission?" Duo replied sadly, "Tonight. Deathscythe is waiting in the hanger of Howard's carrier. I'll head out there in a few hours." Quatre questioned, "Where do you have to go?" The braided pilot paused before answering, "Colony A74. It's actually not that bad. They have snow there since they have a system that controls the weather there now. At least it'll be a white Christmas there, too."   
  
Heero growled and shook his head, "This isn't fair." Wufei shook his own head, "No, it isn't." Duo forced another smile and shrugged, "Look, it'll be all right. It could always be worse. I'll be back here a day or two after Christmas and everything will be fine." The others appreciated the fact that Duo wanted to spend Christmas with all of them. But they knew that they had to accept the fact that he had a mission now and needed to make the best of it.  
  
Duo smiled and stretched, "I better get packing. Don't want to hit the holiday air traffic and all." He quickly ran off to the stairs and disappeared as he flew up the steps. Heero looked to the others and said simply, "I better help him pack." He, too left the area and followed where his partner ran off. His friends watched sadly then turned to each other.   
  
******  
  
Later that night, Heero and Duo were on the snow-covered carrier out at sea. Duo was packed and ready for the mission he was to set out on. Before going up to Deathscythe's cockpit, he gave a forced smile to his lover and shrugged, "Well, I better get going." Heero nodded and shivered as a sharp, cold breeze blew around them. The pair embraced tightly.   
  
Though Duo wouldn't admit it, this was killing him. Knowing that he and Heero came so close to being able to have their first Christmas together. He felt tears stinging his eyes again, but forced them away and rested his head against Heero's shoulder as he held him. Heero gently stroked his head and kissed it gently.  
  
"Be careful, Duo," the Wing pilot said quietly as the embrace broke. Duo gave his famous smile and nodded, "I will be." Their lips met in a gentle kiss that deepened. "I'll be back before long," Duo said in a cough, fighting the emotions running through him. Heero nodded and they embraced tightly again. "I love you, Duo" Heero breathed. "I love you, too, Heero," Duo whispered. They shared one last deep kiss before the braided pilot climbed to the cockpit.  
  
The Gundam shot into the air as the Wing pilot watched with a heavy heart. He never took his eyes from the sky until Duo's suit was no longer in sight. Heero sighed deeply, lowering his head, and walked off to the small plane that brought him to the hanger. His Duo was hurting, and it was killing Heero to know that he was in pain. Soft flakes were beginning to fall again as he made his way to the plane.   
  
Flying back home, Heero thought back to a little less than a year ago...   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Marimayia had been stopped. Trowa and Quatre went off to their respective colonies. Wufei became a Preventer along with Sally Poe. The Gundams were destroyed. Though, Heero was more than certain in the back of his mind that they would return eventually, and sooner than anyone expected. And Duo...Heero wasn't sure what happened to Duo.   
  
Heero left Relena during one of her first speech since her kidnapping. His debt to the girl that he killed was repaid by keeping Relena alive, and along with her, peace. Satisfied, the Wing pilot didn't even bother to say good bye. There wasn't any need when there were no feelings for the queen of the world. There was only one person that he found it difficult to part with. But where that braided pilot went to, he wasn't certain.  
  
Climbing the stairs to his apartment, Heero looked around and decided that it was time he should move. He remembered hearing Duo say at one point that he always wanted to live along a beach on the Earth. For some reason, the thought of that was appealing to the Wing pilot as well. And for some strange reason, living alone wasn't something that he took pleasure in any longer.  
  
Not a week later, he was packing to move into his new home in Maryland. The beach house was all paid for, thanks to Lady Une who saw that he was taken care of. She did whatever she could to look out for Heero and the Gundam pilots. Nearly everything was stored away in crates and boxes. All that was left was the closet. In there was the jean coat that he wore the last time he saw Duo. The Wing pilot never got a chance to wear the coat again and didn't think about it, since that was only two weeks prior to this time. He needed it today with the chill in the air, however.   
  
Heero slipped into the coat when something felt strange, almost heavy in the right pocket. He raised an eyebrow and placed his hand inside. His fingers wrapped around something in there. Removing the foreign object, he saw that it was a small box wrapped in red, shiny paper with a green bow tied around it.   
  
Heero saw the little card tucked under the ribbon with his name written on it. With curious eyes, he removed the card and opened it. The note inside read:  
  
  
Heero,  
  
I just wanted to give a little reminder that you're still human, first and foremost. Merry Christmas!   
  
Your Friend Always,  
  
Duo  
  
  
"He must have slipped this in my pocket while we were together," Heero said aloud to himself. "I was too busy with the fight to even notice." Slowly, he unwrapped the small, flax box. Nobody had ever given him a Christmas gift before. It still amazed him that anyone would think to do so. Inside, there was an ornament, a small tin soldier with a heart painted over his left chest. His blue eyes looked to the ornament as his fingers traced the gift. He knew that Duo was very good at carving and painting things. But this was more than impressive.   
  
Heero took a deep breath as he held the ornament. He felt the sides of his mouth work up into a small smile. He read the note again, 'you're still human, first and foremost.' It was the first time anyone thought of him as more than just a soldier, including himself. The Wing pilot's smile soon faded as he realized that he never got to thank Duo for the gift.   
  
Placing the card and the ornament back in his pocket, Heero continued to pack his belongings. He knew that once he was settled into the new house, he would be paying a visit to L2. He's find Duo somehow, and thank him for that gift in person.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
******  
  
Nights later, Duo stumbled into the cabin safe house that he would have to stay at for the next three days. The mission was successful and he came out with very minor injuries. He looked around the cabin as he brushed the snow off his thick coat before removing it. The cabin was a rather nice size. From the looks of it, a decent-sized family must have lived there. In the living room, there was a fireplace that Duo started up right away, warming his hands by the fire.   
  
With the exception of a few chairs and couches, the place was barren. He gave a small sigh and told himself, "I'll have to do something about this."   
  
******  
  
(Intro to 'Where Are You Christmas' begins')  
  
In Heero and Duo's house, the pilots who remained all tried their best not to be upset that they wouldn't all be together for Christmas as they had hoped. Before long, it was the day before Christmas Eve. The pilots were sitting and watching 'It's A Wonderful Life.' There wasn't anything 'wonderful' about this life, Heero thought to himself as he rose from the couch and walked through the dimly lit house.  
  
******  
  
The snow on Colony A74 began once night settled. Inside of the cabin, Duo looked to a small tree that he cut down and placed in the center of the living room.  
  
{Where are you Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?}  
  
The American took out several handmade decorations that he managed to carve during the mission when there were lulls. With a small smile, he carefully decorated the tree with the ornaments.   
  
{Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me?  
Why can't I hear music play?}  
  
Heero looked to the tin soldier ornament that Duo gave him as a gift as he holds it gently. He ran a finger over the decoration and sighed to himself. He walked over to the window of the room that he and Duo shared and watched as snow falls yet again. His eyes softened and saddened as he watched the flakes.  
  
{My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes to?}  
  
Duo looked out of the window of the cabin just the same as the snow continues. A tears rolled down his right cheek, which he quickly dried. He walked over to his little tree and works on finished the star as he worked at some tin foil. When the foil took the form of a star, the braided pilot placed it on top of the tree.  
  
{Oh  
Where are you Christmas?  
Do you remember  
The ones you used to know?}  
  
Heero lit candles in the windows of the house and blew out the match he was using. When that is finished, he walked to the attic and climbed to the roof, where he and Duo admitted their feelings for each other. Wrapping a light blanket around his shoulders, he looked to the few stars that were visible through the cloudy sky.  
  
{I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go?}  
  
Duo took a swig from a bottle of Vodka that he had brought with him, among other things. Sitting with his back against the base of the couch, he looked to the tree and rested his head against the cushions behind his head.  
  
Christmas is here everywhere oh  
Christmas is here if you care oh  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
Christmas Eve morning, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei returned to the house after their last-minute preparations for the next morning. They found Heero in the living room, throwing a backpack over his shoulder and heading towards the door. Looking to his comrades, he said simply, "I have a mission." The eyes of his friends widened. That was the last thing they were expecting to hear.  
  
As he walked past them and reached the door, he turned back to their saddened faces. "So are you all coming with me or not?" he asked dryly. Again, the three pilots look to him and each other in shock before big smiles spread across their faces. They ran to their rooms to pack. Heero smirked and shook his head as he looked up the stairs that his friends flew up.  
  
I feel you Christmas  
I know I found you  
You never fade away oh  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside is  
In each and every heart with love  
  
(music)  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
Fill your heart with love  
  
Now Christmas Eve night, Duo tossed yet another bottle of alcohol into the trash strategically placed beside the couch. With no Christmas lights on the tree, the only lights in the dark living room were a few dim lights. He went around the room, slowly turning out the lamps. Only leaving one on, he sat before the small tree that he managed to cut down and decorate. Too tired from the alcohol and the mission, he stretched out in a cat-like manner with a long, loud yawn.   
  
His watched beeped and the American looked to see that it was midnight. His eyes turn sad again as he sighed deeply, resting his head over his folded arms beneath him. "Merry Christmas," he whispered just before passing out as he looked to the tree one last time.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Duo slept extremely late. He could tell just from the light breaking through the windows. The mattress squeaked beneath him as he squirmed a bit- "Mattress!?!" he asked aloud as this realization hit him. His eyes shot open as he sat up. He found himself in one of the small bedrooms, under the covers and left in only his sweatpants. "But how...?" he asked himself quietly as he climbed out of the bed. Just then, he gasped and flew out of the room, running down the stairs.  
  
When Duo reached the bottom of the steps, nothing was different in the cabin as far as the front of the house was concerned. He looked to the doorway of the living room and took a deep breath before entering as he swallowed hard and licked his dry lips.   
  
The moment he entered the room, bright, colorful lights were switched on instantly as the tree in the beach house stood in the center of the room, decorated the same as it was when he left his friends on Earth. There were boxes wrapped of all different sizes and colorful wrapping paper. The room and outside of the house was now bright with colorful Christmas lights and decorations that had been hidden.  
  
Duo couldn't breath as he looked to the surroundings. His wide opened mouth closed as a smile grew from ear to ear and huge tears filled his eyes as a small, chocked sob left him. From the entrance of the doorway on the other side of the room, Quatre's head popped out with a warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Duo," he said quietly. Duo let out a sharp laugh as Trowa and Wufei came out from behind the Arabian. They all said 'Merry Christmas' and hugged the shocked American.  
  
Still too shocked and overwhelmed with emotions, Duo barely managed to ask brokenly, "But...H-How?" He heard his favorite voice in the world behind him whisper in his ear, "Merry Christmas, koi." Duo spun and lost it when he saw Heero standing behind him, smiling to him lovingly. The braided pilot threw his arms tightly around the Wing pilot as they embraced tightly. Now the tears were flowing as Duo smiled brightly, wrapped in Heero's arms tightly.   
  
Heero stroked his back gently, chuckling deeply as the small, happy sob leaving his lover. Their friends watched with warm smiles. The lovers kissed gently and the 'Perfect Soldier' dried his partner's eyes. "We decided to bring home to you for Christmas," Heero said quietly. Duo kissed his lips again and whispered, "You're my home." The Wing pilot smiled again, with even more love in his expression as they hugged again.  
  
When the embrace broke, Duo looked to all of his friends, "I can't believe that you all pulled this off." Wufei laughed, "Well, it was easy since you sleep like a rock after you've had a few drinks in you." Heero frowned as he recalled the moment he found his koi the night before. Duo was lying before the small Christmas tree, passed out from drinking probably all day. Hereo lifted his lover to the room gently and tucked him under the covers after removing his shirt. With a kiss on the forehead, he left the room to help the others set up the cabin.  
  
Duo smirked to the Chinese pilot, "I can still hold my liquor better than you, Wolf man." Wufei huffed and laughed. Quatre smiled, "We also had a lot of help." Duo's eyes widened a bit, "Really? From who?" At this, Lady Une walked from the same entrance the other pilots came from. Duo smiled brightly and ran to hug the leader of the Preventers tightly, who returned the gesture. "Thank you," the American smiled and kissed her cheek. The young woman smiled and nodded, "We couldn't have you spend Christmas alone."  
  
Trowa nodded, "When we told her that you were sent off, she helped us locate this safe house." Duo looked to everyone in the room, taking in everything that was around their first Christmas together. Looking to all of his lover and his closest friends, Duo bit his lip before saying quietly, "This is one of the few times in my life that I'm speechless." The others smiled warmly to him.  
  
Duo continued, "Well, then again, there was the time when Heero and I-" Wufei shouted and covered his ears. He informed Heero and Duo, "I love you guys, but I don't want to hear more than I need to." Everyone else laughed hysterically. With that, Trowa rubbed his hands together and asked, "Well, what do you want first? Breakfast or presents?" Everyone looked to each other and flew to their section of presents on the floor without saying anything.   
  
Lady Une was shocked to see that each of the pilots thought of her this Christmas, giving her all kinds of beautiful things. She was too happy to express her gratitude. Everyone was more than pleased with their gifts. But the presents under the tree weren't the ones that mattered the most to them. The most important thing was that they were all together. That was the best gift that any of them could ask for.   
  
******  
  
That night, the snow fell gently again as the pilots and Lady Une sat together in the living room with their eggnog and hot chocolate. All of the pilots had cooked a delicious Christmas dinner, cooking some part of the dinner to share the responsibility. Now, they just relaxed and laughed as they talked together. They were just enjoying each other's company. Finally, they went to their own rooms in the cabin one at a time.   
  
Heero and Duo were the last two up the stairs as the Wing pilot's lover walked to the window and watched the snow falling in the living room, lit only by the Christmas lights. Heero smiled and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist from the back. Duo smiled and fell back into his partner a bit. Heero kissed his cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Duo." "Merry Christmas, Heero," Duo whispered back before they kissed deeply.   
  
The pair walked off with their arms wrapped around each other's waist as they headed upstairs. On the Christmas tree, a carved tin soldier with a heart painted over his chest rested on a branch of the tree, smiling as always.   
  
  
  
OWARI   
  



End file.
